kotosfandomcom-20200216-history
Knights of the Olde Speech Wikia
Welcome to the Knights of the Olde Speech Wikia The Knights of the Olde Speech are an ancient organisation that fight against the tyrannical rule of internet troll TheDude7500 , in the hope of one day seeing the land of Morcia free again. Okay, that's the abridged version, but you know what I mean. How did this queer organisation come about, I hear ye ask? "Foreword — How we began '' ''On the Fourth of March, 2012, a certain LEGO Account User titled Thingguy2 made a post including the words: “Talmid!! Thou art an Artisan!” The next day, it was approved by the moderators of the LEGO Forum and another LEGO Account User titled Lukey3449 (we call him Lukas) made a comment on the fact that he loves (quote) “old-timey talk,” and how it would be epic if we were to make all our posts in (again, quote) “old-timey talk.” So the LEGO User Talmid banded us together and named us “The Knights of Old Speech.” For a short while, we only talked in Old English. Then we became a bit more lax and talked regular as well. '' ''Anyway, our strong defense of Grammar and Friendship was soon noticed by Legoboy0829 and Seton1234 (may he rest in peace), and they quickly joined our band. We have been joined by many others, including Samlooploop (Lady Jonna), EthanWS (Sir Sharp), Dragon8328 (Sir Dragon), Lewbob7785 (Sir Spak), JohnNC (Sir John Nicolas Cataclysm), Firelash02 (Sir Loin of Beef), RangerHalt79 (Ranger Halt), Ninjago_Builders (Sir Skilled Honored Ninjago Builderson), and others who I’ve either forgotten, or can’t remember the numbers in their names. We soon became more orderly and Sir Lukas created our own little chat room. We made ranks, positions, and even formed a secret base, a base so secret that only four knights have found it so far. Although it was discovered by a non-knight, but we can trust him. Now, onto the story." Thingguy2 (Founding member of the Knights of the Olde Speech) ... A great quote, but it doesn't quite cover everything. :P The story in question, "Perpetual Doom", is what kicked off the KOtoS storyline (not to be confused with the Talmid show, the Story of a Minifigure, Imagination Infection, or Power of Ages), which is now one of the most ridiculous and branching pieces of media since Bionicle. Perpetual Doom is probably a good representation of that, with the multi-writer nature of the tale sowing chaos and confusion. The Additional Manuscripts are a menagerie of stories, ranging from humorous outings such as "Concerning the Construction of a Certain Rad Washing Machine" to thrillers like "Ironsides", whilst in the midst of all of that is... whatever "The Insane Blatherings, (Purposefully) Forgotten Tales of the land of Morcia" was supposed to be. And, of course, the second great multi-writer, "Scattered Ashes", is currently underway. Anyways, we were initially based on the Lego Message Boards, but the need for our information to be in one easy-to-access place prompted the creation of this wikia, and our expansion was influenced by heavy moderation, and the closing of board after board of the MBs, culminating the closing of the Lego Message Boards themselves. We have info on characters and stories, and we discuss ideas and quotes on the forums. Basically, it's our hub. If you've found this website, you're either a friend of ours who was given a link, or a watcher of the Talmid show who saw that notification video he made. Or maybe you were looking for something to do with Knights of the Old Republic. Sorry, wrong extensively branching story universe. In any case, we hope you like what you find around here. And who knows? We're always accepting of new applicants. Yours Truly, Haroldosaur (member of the Knights of the Olde Speech and creator of the wikia) Additional Links *'For further insight into the world we've created, visit this link:' Introduction to the KotOS Universe. *'For a quick link to all of our stories, see here': Manuscripts and Stories. Latest activity Jonna Moracol-by Haroldosaur-Colored Version-1.jpg Sir Talmid (Coloured).jpg Sir Legoboy's Smash.jpg Wiz young2.1.jpg Ellwenportrait2a.png Magic.gif Menaya Kull.png Peragrine Wanderthistle.jpg Mysterious_Man_Stretch.jpg Stirling - Helmless.JPG Img001.jpg Carson.jpg Loden Adalwin-0.jpg Screenshot (51).png Chase Powers-1.jpg Only June 12 2017 00:00:00 until Perpetual Doom Anniversary... Category:Browse